


The Date

by foxfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfiction/pseuds/foxfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konohagakure no Sato. Pre-Shippuden. :: Most days the last Uchiha ignores his fangirls. Today is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**The Date**

 

 

 

Few words could lead to so much and yet be so simple.

 

            The day it happened, he hadn't really been awake. His night had been spent researching, and perfectionism hadn't let him get to bed until the air was just beginning to turn a deep blue and the calls of Konoha's nocturnal creatures were dwindling into silence. So he had been tired, but that really wasn't any excuse.

 

            No one was more surprised than he at the reactions that greeted his agreement, and while _his_ was directed most toward his lapse of self-control, there was still the look of disbelief on his teammates' faces to consider. Doubtless they would never have believed Sasuke would _ever_ consider someone, but in times where he was bored out of his mind and unable to train, or when he thought of the revival of the clan, it had been a pastime. And he had done it with all seriousness, much like many of his endeavors.

 

            It was not in his created nature to second guess himself; so when he said yes, his mind automatically revised his life plans to accommodate the latest developments. He automatically ignored a shell-shocked Sakura, and a stupefied Naruto, and walked away from their meeting place alongside his first date. True, he and his teammates were supposed to train whenever Kakashi decided to show, but he could always get some solo training done, or join up with them later if he so wanted. They wouldn't do anything about Sasuke _now_ , if they hadn't before.

 

            He dismissed them from his mind, and focused his attention elsewhere. He walked a little behind and to the right, watching the way his date walked, a slight tilt of the head occasionally to make sure he was following. They didn't hold hands, or give each other lovey-dovey looks, or give any real indication that they weren't merely walking in the same direction. Sasuke did notice several older shinobi watching them, and he knew it was not usual for him to do anything that resembled submission. But for this, he conceded; what the older shinobi believed  was of no importance and would never be, and if they failed to notice that he was in control, so be it. More fools they be.

 

When it came down to it all, black hair would always dominate blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> I could be convinced to continue this, if asked nicely...


End file.
